


Stay By Your Side

by Levinter, Melphis_Amekia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers, Spoilers in regards to content for non jpdori players, or sometimes not so established relationship, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinter/pseuds/Levinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: YukiLisa Prompt CollectionNewest prompt #4 - Playing AC together„Hop into the game? How does one hop into a game?”For a moment, every part of Lisa’s face widened as if she got shocked. Then, she looked away, scratching the back of her neck.„Ahahahaha, it’s just a figure of speech. Kinda picked it up from Ako. It just means we’ll start the game.”
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Happiness and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Decided it's time to write something for these two. This will likely be a prompt-collection as I go, they might or might not be interwoven, or become entirely stand-alone, who knows. If you want something specific, let me know, I'm always open for ideas.

**Prompt #1 - Foreheads touching**

**Happiness**

The evening after their debut at Future World Fes is, surprisingly, a quiet one. Mostly that was because Sayo had decided to be reasonable enough to postpone their celebration until the next day, when they’d properly realized that Roselia had reached its original goal. And so, Yukina found herself at home, in the dark of her room quietly mulling over the days' events and how her time with Roselia up to this day had changed her for the better.

That is, until a loud _thud_ coming from her balcony resounded in her room. With her balcony door still open, there was only one person who could create that noise – or have the nerve to jump across the gap of her own house and the Imai residence.

“Lisa, you could use the door, it’s not that late.” She says with a hint of amusement. Seconds later one Imai Lisa sticks her head inside her room, one eye closed in a wink and the cat-like smile the vocalist adores on her lips. 

“But where is the dramatic flair in that, Yukina~?” Lisa responds and properly enters the room, a small box in her hand, already dressed in pajamas. Without further prompting, Lisa sits down next to Yukina on the bed.

“So,” the bassist started, “What are you thinking about?”

Though, with the glint in her eyes – which Yukina could only see thanks to the light coming from Lisa’s own room – Lisa likely already knew the answer to that question. She’d always been able to discern Yukina’s thought-process easier than others, sometimes even better than her own parents. Still, she could indulge her best friend regardless.

“Everything that has happened so far, I suppose.”

“Heavy thoughts at this time of night? Well, wouldn’t be Yukina otherwise.” Lisa chuckles and reaches for the vocalist’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Though, I think you could take a break from that for now, no? Here, I made some cookies for tomorrow, you should try them.” The brunette holds the box out for Yukina to take.

Opening the container, Yukina is immediately surrounded by the smell of freshly baked cookies, some with icing, some bare and in various shapes and forms. Yukina can just barely make out the form of a cat and something that looks like the purple devil emoji Ako likes to use frequently. She imagines there’s also tiny guitars and piano-shaped confectionery inside.

“Lisa… Thank you.” Yukina responds quietly and takes a bite of a cat-shaped cookie. They’re delicious as always, Yukina is sure her best friend couldn’t make a cookie less delicious even if she tried. She says as much and the happy hum Lisa gives her as response is all she really needs in that moment.

“Don’t eat too many or you’ll feel bad, okay?”

“That’s impossible. Lisa’s home-made cookies would never be able to do that.”

Lisa splutters something unintelligible and for the first time that night Yukina regrets not having her lights on, for she is sure she’s missing an obvious blush on her bassist's face, simply because it's a common occurence whenever Yukina compliments her. (Something she might have indulged in more often lately.) 

All too soon, Lisa gets up again – making sure to close the lid and taking the container out of Yukina’s hands – and prepares to once again hop over to her own balcony, with a little more hesitation than usual, something Yukina takes immediate note of. She surmises that Lisa must have something on her mind as well.

“Is everything okay?” The vocalist asks and immediately wants to slap herself for giving Lisa an easy way out of answering. She knows all too well how Lisa tends to ignore her own wants and needs in favor of making everyone (and especially Yukina herself) happy. She’s equally surprised when Lisa, instead of waving off the obvious concern, actually turns around to face the vocalist directly. Illuminated only by the opposite room's light, Lisa pulls Yukina into a tight hug.

Without a second of hesitation Yukina wraps her own arms around Lisa and relishes in the warmth.

“I’m happy. That you…no, that we reached-“, Lisa stops and swallows, only barely managing to cover up the fact that there’s tears rolling down her cheeks. Yukina responds by holding onto Lisa tighter and then pulling away slightly. Though Lisa struggles, not wanting Yukina to see her crying, Roselia's leader is as resilient as always. Her hands move from their original position on Lisa’s lower back, up to cup her face and gently wipe away the stream of tears.

“Me too. I’m happy to have stood on the stage my father wasn’t able to, to have fulfilled this goal with Roselia, with you, by my side. I’m happy to keep walking forward with everyone, to reach even greater heights. So, please don’t cry.”

Her words are just above a whisper, but to Lisa they resound loud in her soul. Just as Lisa finds her words again, Yukina pulls lightly and for a moment the brunette thinks her heart stops as the distance between them decreases, in an instant they're almost intimately close. Yukina’s eyes are closed as their foreheads touch, Lisa is inclined to think this is even better than what she had expected would happen – at least for now.

“Thank you for staying by my side, Lisa.”

Yukina’s voice is still soft, laced with something that she can only describe as love in its purest form. She chokes the tears down again, out of an entirely different reason this time.

“You’ll make me cry again, dummy.”

“I will take full responsibility.”

The heartfelt moment ends with smiles on both their lips, but instead of going back to her own room (and her own house, for that matter), Lisa quickly takes Yukina’s hand before her mind decides to chicken out on her and walks back inside Yukina’s room. She writes a quick message to her mother on her phone, telling her she will stay over and to please turn off the light in her room.

Yukina lets herself be pushed onto the bed and takes it upon herself to lie down before Lisa all but tackles her in a hug. It takes them one full minute to get comfortable, both aware that they’d need to talk about an entirely different matter but for now, Yukina is content treading her fingers through soft brown locks and Lisa curls into her like a cute and sleepy cat.

“Good Night, Lisa.”

There’s a hum, the bassist's way of telling her goodnight, accompanied by Lisa shuffling even closer. 

‘ _I love you_ ’ is what they both think as sleep slowly overtakes them.


	2. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt coming right up, leaning on my own lack of sleep schedule cuz my work hours just kinda roll all over the place. Have my personal HC that Yukina just forgets to sleep once she gets to composing. Lisa to the rescue.
> 
> If you have an idea for a prompt, hit me up! Either here or tackle me on twitter under @Crush2Die, also feel free to point out errors

**Prompt #2 – Sleep (or lack of sleep)**

Yukina’s sleep schedule isn’t quite what it should be for someone her age – that is, a high-school girl in her last year. Ranging from four to six hours on a good night and going as low as 2, depending on whether a new song demands her attention. It’s times like these when Lisa wonders how her childhood-friend actually functions as a normal human being (or as normal as Yukina manages) with minimum rest. Not that Yukina tells her when she goes to sleep, oh no, Lisa had the privilege of finding that out all on her own.

Of course, even before Roselia was formed, Yukina had dabbled as a part-time insomniac. Songs and compositions needed to be worked on constantly, Lisa assumed that with Sayo’s and Rinko’s help - as well as her own practice on writing lyrics to help – Yukina’s exhausting habit had been reduced to a bare minimum.

Well, she was severely mistaken. If anything, Roselia’s leader merely got worse on that front.

For the fourth time this week, Lisa wakes up in the middle of the night. The blinds and curtains in her room are open letting in the light from the room opposite hers.

She sighs audibly.

“Just what am I going to do with you, Yukina…”

Turning around in her bed and pulling the blanket up as far as she can, Lisa contemplates sending her best friend a message over LINE. It would be a fruitless endeavor, as Yukina’s perpetually bad at keeping up with anything happening on her phone if she’s engrossed in a stack of written down lyrics.

Cocooned and warm, Lisa hatches a plan.

.

.

.

Over a decade of friendship gives Lisa a few easy privileges. One of them being, getting to sleepover at Yukina’s without having to ask for permission extensively. The fact that Yukina’s parents readily agree makes her think they too are aware of Yukina’s lack of sleep and are unsure how to approach the topic.

Yukina’s room is bright with the ceiling lamp turned on. The brunette isn’t bothered much, she makes quick work of turning on the small lamp on Yukina’s bedside table before she turns off the other one, effectively dimming the room. This, as expected, bothers Yukina at her desk.

“Lisa, what are you doing.” Less than impressed, the vocalist sends her a glare, which is a lot less menacing with the obvious signs of exhaustion on her face.

“ _We,_ ” Lisa emphasizes, “Are going to bed.”

She waits a few seconds for the sentence to properly reach Yukina, who looks at her in confusion for the same amount of time before turning back to her desk with her laptop and various sheets of paper.

“Go ahead, I still need to finish this.”

Of course, Lisa has expected such a response. Minato Yukina was stubborn to a fault the moment music for Roselia was involved. Nevertheless, the bassist was undeterred. Oh no, Lisa will make sure Yukina gets a proper amount of sleep, come what may.

Nodding to herself, Lisa takes the few steps towards Yukina and closes the laptop in one swift motion (thanking whoever had decided stand-by-mode was an exceptionally good idea) and then proceeds to pick up Yukina from her chair. It’s certainly the first time she’s ever picked up a girl in a bridal-carry, and thankfully Yukina isn’t necessarily heavy despite her fondness for sweet treats.

“When I say ‘we’, I mean both of us.”

Yukina, having frozen up from the sudden motion and closeness, quickly regains her bearings and wraps her arms around Lisa’s neck to make sure she doesn’t fall or get dropped. Lisa has an exceptionally nice view of the bright blush on her cheeks, that she knows Yukina is trying to ignore.

“L-Lisa! Let me down!”

Said girl just smiles mischievously and carefully walks towards Yukina’s bed. She is used to carrying her bass or more or less averagely heavy boxes at work, but not a human being, much less Yukina.

Once she reaches the bed, she puts Yukina down, sticking close enough so Yukina doesn’t just walk back to her desk. Though, once she sees Yukina’s expression soften up as she feels the soft duvet underneath, Lisa knows her plan is a success.

Crawling over Yukina, the brunette makes herself comfortable and waits silently.

“Shouldn’t we be under the blanket?” Yukina strikes a valid point, but Lisa is prepared. Reaching underneath the pillow, she pulls out a freshly washed, extra-soft blanket that’s just big enough to cover both of them if they cuddle close. Naturally, this alone does little to appease the silver-haired songstress, however, with various printed cats on the blanket Yukina should be swayed easily.

“We can share this if you’re willing to sleep.”

The silver-haired girl pretends to think for exactly two seconds, then she nods, turns off the lamp on her bedside table and moves closer to Lisa. The latter is sure there’s still a light blush on her face, but her usual stoic façade crumbles easily in the dark. She surmises that Yukina likely isn’t just sleep-deprived but also, and she would definitely vehemently deny this, touch-starved as Yukina isn’t one to simply mold herself against Lisa.

With a soft smile, the brunette throws the blanket over them and wraps her arm around Yukina, pulling her as close as possible.

“Good night, Yukina.” It’s merely a whisper and the vocalist can’t even answer as she succumbs to the warmth and before Lisa knows it, Yukina’s breath has evened out.

Relaxed like this, Lisa can’t help but place a light kiss on her childhood friend’s warm cheek.

For now, she can relax as well, with her most important person right beside her.


	3. Sharing Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're getting entirely too smooth, these days."
> 
> "Are you complaining?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additionally, I call this "Disgustingly Domestic Idiots in Love". At some point on twitter, I saw a picture of older Yukina and decided "what if Yukina was taller than Lisa" and...well, that happened. I might look into this future/college AU further. This hasn't been proofed entirely, but..I lost energy lol

**Prompt #3 – Sharing Clothes**

Living with Yukina was an experience. Though Lisa was more or less used to taking care of Yukina whenever they were left to their own devices, but then she’d only needed to make sure her childhood sweetheart didn’t cope herself up in her room without any food. Now, sharing an apartment near their college campus with just the two of them was new and had its own up- and downsides. For one, Minato Yukina was (expectedly) a disaster when it came to housework.

Especially laundry.

“Yukina, did you mix black and white again?” It’s not the first time she’s had to ask this question, a hilariously sad fact.

Sticking her head into the bathroom, Yukina looked at Lisa in her usual loving way - which on the outside always looked more deadpan and relatively unexpressive, but Lisa was a master in deciphering the expressions of her girlfriend.

“It’s more efficient to wash them together.”

“It’s also going to ruin all your white clothes.”

That didn’t get her another cheeky reply, but a thoughtful hum in response. At the very least, Yukina was a quick learner for most other things.

For example, in the year she had nothing to do due to her failed entrance exam at their chosen college (something Lisa would never let her live down), Yukina had found an exceptional interest in cooking. Though, her first ‘tests’ were… nothing to speak of (as in, buried and never to be mentioned ever again), once Yukina had understood that she had to work _with_ the stove and not _against_ it, she’d gotten better.

She still sucked at baking, though.

With a sigh, one that was half amused and half exhausted, Lisa sorted through the assortment of black and white shirts, skirts and undergarments. Most of this was Yukina’s clothes, seeing as Lisa preferred a warm repertoire of fabrics and colors, ultimately the more glaring aspect was the size anyway. To this day, now at 22, Lisa wondered how Yukina had managed to overtake her when the brunette had always had a couple of centimeters on her childhood sweetheart. Not that Lisa of all people was going to complain that her girlfriend and live-in partner was taller than her. It made it easier to steal the few soft hoodies Yukina had acquired over the year she’d had a slight wardrobe adjustment.

Quickly putting the damp clothes on the laundry rack, Lisa moved towards the kitchen. They’d been living in this apartment for nearly 3 years now, mostly thanks to Yukina’s decision to try her hand as a freelance lyricist - although, not without a convincing push from both her parents and Sayo - during the one year she had before retaking the college entrance exam. It made good money (which might also have been because she was Minato Yukina, vocalist and leader of Roselia) and since they’d both still lived with their parents, Yukina had enough of an incentive to save up.

“What are you making today, Yukina?”

Walking up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her and under the long-sleeved shirt Yukina wore below her favorite cardigan, she looked over her shoulder – having to stand on her tiptoes for a proper view.

“A new recipe, Tsugumi sent it to me and asked for my input.”

“Oh? If it’s from Tsugu it’s bound to be good. How long will it take?"

Yukina stirred the pot calmly, "A bit longer, I think. The meat will take a while to get soft enough."

Lisa hummed, that meant she had free reign for some time. Considering this was one of the few days neither was busy with studies or other occupation, this was as good a time as any to pull Yukina to the couch in the living room once she made sure the heat on the stove was adjusted accordingly.

"What are we doing?" The silver-haired young woman asked, looking at their joint hands.

"Recreational couple-time." Lisa answered and pushed Yukina down on the plush pillows before sitting down next to her, legs pulled up comfortably before she snuggled up against her girlfriend's side. 

"Did you read that in one of your magazines?" Yukina's voice sounded amused, though the arm wrapping around her assured Lisa more than enough that Yukina wasn't bothered in the slightest. 

"Maybe I did." Lisa answered, a serene smile on her lips.

"Is there also a reason why you're wearing hot-pants while we have 4 degrees outside?" Yukina pointed

to Lisa's mostly bare legs, safe for the aforementioned garment. The brunette merely cuddles further into Yukina. 

"I'm not going outside and you're keeping me warm. Are you complaining?"

Without receiving an answer, Lisa felt herself tilt sidewise further and then pulled up along the couch and the warm body underneath her.

"I suppose I need to keep you warm properly then." Yukina responded and wrapped herself around Lisa, moving to the side so the brunette was trapped between the soft cushions and Yukina herself. 

"You're getting entirely too smooth, these days."

"Are you complaining?" She should have expected the cheeky reply to be served back, but instead just fell into the warmth with a happy sigh. 

.. 

Waking up, Lisa had to reorientate herself. Yukina was gone, probably back in the kitchen. Lisa was wrapped in the slightly oversized black cardigan that her girlfriend had been wearing earlier. 

Shrugging on the warm garment, not for the first time noticing how the sleeves were just a tad too long, covering most of her fingers as well. With the comfortable floral aroma Yukina usually preferred, Lisa trudged back into the kitchen. The small kitchen-table had already been set, leaving Lisa with nothing to do but sit down in a chair.

"You made me fall asleep."

"Mhm."

Lisa smiled and waited for Yukina to finish. Wrapped in the warm comforting cardigan and the smell of a freshly cooked meal by the person she loved, Lisa decided this was exactly how she wanted to spend her day.

And maybe even much longer than that. 


	4. New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of a sudden, everyone seems to have gotten interested in a game that Yukina knew nothing about, from all of her friend group to Lisa, who was decidedly not a gamer. That piqued her curiosity well enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend Levi is the one that got me into Yukilisa, I love them so much now, and since we both basically collaborate on the ideas and execution of our fics, we figured it'd be best if I simply write any prompt like this to put it in this collection. This fic started via a list we made about which of the bandori girls would play either Animal Crossing, Doom Eternal, or both. I don't think it'll be hard to guess what Yukilisa play~

Yukina had no interest in technology. If it could not be used to produce or arrange music, or at least to talk to those she knew in as rudimentary a way as possible, it was neither important nor worth her time.

But she couldn’t ignore what she had seen through the past week.

Ako and Rinko discussing some games in even more excited tones, both waving some sort of a blocky-shaped screen that had their full attention during breaks. It looked portable and as if they both were doing some... trading? living together? in the same game as well? And the discussion about it happened every day too, as though they couldn’t get enough of it. The first day it began, Sayo had also brought the same portable thingy too and discussed the same topic, Yukina was sort of sure it was a game, with them. That wasn’t too much of a surprise since Sayo did seem both adept at and interested enough in such things. Though, it was still a strange sight to Yukina after all this time, especially how animated she seemed about it. That kind of interested was usually reserved solely for music.

And then there was Lisa. Yukina’s dearest, most cherished person in the world, even if she could only say so in songs. Someone Yukina thought she knew all about... until she pulled out _her own portable thingy_ and joined Ako, Rinko and Sayo in their discussion. _That_ sent alarms blaring in Yukina’s mind. Even during their NFO trial, Lisa never showed much of an interest in things like gaming. But there she was, joining the Ako and Rinko(sans Sayo, who seemed to have been taken over by a different game) every next time they practiced after she took care of every other duty of hers. Her internal reaction at Sayo’s actions had been mild; at Lisa’s actions, Yukina couldn’t stop herself from staring at her with wide eyes. Whether that was from shock or betrayal, she wasn’t yet sure. If it had made their practice or performances worse, Yukina would not have been kind to this change of pace. Instead, they all sounded even better. All of them but Yukina herself, who was the same as always.

Yukina noticed. Even if the others hadn’t.

So, here she was now, leaning on the balcony rail, contemplating crossing over it into Lisa’s room. It was a cloudy day, cold, perfect to stay in. There was no practice scheduled for the next two days and Yukina found herself with nothing to do. Except, of course, sating the now burning curiosity to solve the mystery of Lisa’s newfound interest. Lisa seemed to be enjoy it right now if the way she was sprawled on her bed, her legs kicking up and down near the edge of it rhythmically, were any indication. Yukina could see since the curtains were open - Lisa never shut them unless she wanted some special privacy, just like Yukina herself. The sight made her blush ever so slightly, as if a warm flame was suddenly created in front of Yukina. Or inside her. She wasn’t sure. Processing her own emotions was still something that gave her trouble. Especially if she didn’t know what those emotions are.

Oh. Out of nowhere, Yukina noticed her gaze had unconsciously shifted from Lisa’s back _lower_...And that was when she decided to cross into Lisa’s room so as not to think about where her eyes wandered. She could focus on the mystery for now. It would also solve why the other members of Roselia weren’t invested in the same matter. That was the primary concern, yes, and everything else secondary.

_Thud_.

Due to her rush, she almost ingloriously fell from the railing, but had thankfully righted herself in time and only fell to her knees on the balcony instead of elsewhere. Lisa hadn’t noticed, which was something Yukina was going to be eternally grateful to whatever made that possible. Once she was back up and presentable, she knocked on the big glass window that lead to Lisa’s room. It took a few knocks for Lisa to turn around. Her face went from priceless shock to a brilliant smile in two seconds, which was a sight Yukina could not ignore. Maybe it could even be a good base for a new song...

The window door opened. That fact alone brought Yukina out of her thoughts despite the fact that Lisa was now an inch away from her face in all her ruffled, unprepared beauty.

„Hiiii Yukina!” she began, her whole body and soul as if beaming from happiness from how much she was vibrating in place. „What’s going on? You visiting me isn’t something that happens often.”

„Well, Lisa, I...” Yukina trailed off. She was suddenly at a blank as to what to say. Admitting what she was here for was out of the question for it was too embarrassing. The only other things coming to mind was that she simply desired some company from Lisa, which was true but revealed too much as well, or the thoughts she was usually able to ignore, but seemed to have multiplied today.

After a silence that went for a second too long, Lisa raised an eyebrow, her face taking on an inquisitive expression. She looked like she was about to ask something, which prompted Yukina to say _something._ But then Lisa dropped that expression and motioned for Yukina to come inside.

„Well, whatever it is, I’m happy you’ve come!” she began, nudging her inside. „Come in, come in! Make yourself at home... though, ahaha, I guess that’s a given.”

„Thank you.” Yukina said, nodding once, before stepping in. „Please, pardon the intrusion.”

That’s when Lisa laughed for real. A melodious sound that happened all to rarely due to Yukina.

„Come on, no need to be so formal. It’s just my room.”

Yukina nodded again, but said nothing. How could she explain that because she hadn’t visited in a while, alongside the thing she was curious about, she couldn’t but feel like she needed to be formal at least to begin with?

She looked around the room. It was still pretty much the same as she remembered - the mirror stand to her right reflected the clothes hanging on the other side of the room from where Yukina stood; a desk with a computer right after, a plushie by it; book case so full of books anyone else would have been surprised. Then, on the left side, a small closet for clothes, a slightly ruffled bed with Lisa’s favourite plushie on it, and the portable thingy on the other end of it. Of course, there was also the bean bag, which was where Lisa usually sat when Yukina visited.

This time, though, Lisa sat on her bed, her back against the wall, and put the thingy by her right side. She patted the spot by her left side, inviting Yukina to it. Yukina nodded and obeyed the silent request, her best friend’s vibrant green eyes following her every step. To most people, such careful observation would have been unnerving. To Yukina, it was calming. Most of the time. When she wasn’t in her current mental state. At least she had experience in acting around it anyway. Mostly.

„So, what’s the matter?” Lisa asked once Yukina settled almost right by herself, tilting her head to better look at Yukina. „Is it about how our practices have been going as Roselia? Things seem fine to me, but I can see how you’d find the current environment a bit distracting...”

Yukina shook her head all too quickly. She tried to soften her face so as not to scowl by reflex before looking back at Lisa instead of in front of herself.

„No, it’s not that.” she began, doing her best to maintain eye contact and not glance at the mysterious device by Lisa’s other side. „If anything, Roselia sounded even more like it has grown into the sound we want to make. Like we’re gelling even better.”

Lisa’s eyebrows shot up. She let a nervous laugh out then and said:

„Ah, so it wasn’t just me who felt that way. Pheeuw, that’s good. But then, what’s...?”

Lisa trailed off into silence. Yukina was confused for a moment when she noticed that, despite her words and her effort, she kept jumping between the device and Lisa’s eyes as if she had no self-control. Of course Lisa noticed too. Yukina was well aware just how easily Lisa could read her. She still tried to fix it by focusing solely on Lisa - usually an easy thing to do - but the damage was done. Lisa turned her head a once between the device and herself before again laughing in that vibrant way of hers.

„Oooh, I see, I see.” she said after she got herself under control, nodding in what Yukina assumed to be a sage way. „You were curious about the Switch?”

Yukina looked away to hide the blush on her face. She didn’t know the device was called the Switch, but given this context, Yukina couldn’t mistake it for anything else. Reluctantly, she nodded. In a way, she was relieved her motivations were revealed, as embarrassing as they were.

„Haha, so it is about what’s been going on, but in another way.” Lisa said with mirth in her voice. „That’s so cute.”

„What’s so cute?” Yukina asked, turning her head back towards Lisa. With how her brows narrowed and her eyes half-closed, she must have been considering something. Yukina was about to ask when Lisa relaxed and said:

„It’s you.” she said and poked Yukina on the nose before Yukina could react. „You’re the cute one.”

„L-Lisa?”

„Hehe~.”

Yukina shifted her gaze away again, unable to take teasing like this. Why was Lisa so... so... she had no words for it. Unfair? Because she was too pretty and too good to her? Too good _for_ her? Either way, she did not know how to respond to this, especially since they were sitting so close together.

A tap on her shoulder.

„Aww, don’t pout, Yukina. I won’t tease you any further.”

That was likely not going to happen, but Yukina looked back anyway. Lisa had put the device - the... Switch - in her hands, though her eyes were on Yukina.

„I’ll show you what a Switch is. Come closer, I can’t show you properly if you’re not close enough.”

Yukina accepted that. In truth, she could see perfectly enough from her current position, though she needed to adjust it. There was no harm in humouring Lisa though. Yukina moved so the right side of her body was pretty much pressed against the left side of Lisa’s. For a moment, Lisa stiffened before clearing her throat and saying:

„So, Yukina, this thing that I’m holding is a Switch. It’s a console- okay, I can see you’re confused what consoles are, they’re basically just special computers for playing games, but they have a ton more features these days, like posting images on social media and talking to friends that also have a Switch.”

„I see.” Yukina said, only kind of understanding what Lisa was saying. She had a struggle to keep up because of the unfamiliarity. Maybe she could learn from experience. That was what happened in other situations.

Lisa smirked, her catlike grin as if containing wisdom. It was a rare moment when Lisa acted smug. Usually when she had a very good reason.

„I think it’s better if I show you.” she said. „I won’t show off just the Switch. You probably want to see the game we’ve all been talking about, right?”

Yukina nodded. She had no real idea what it was except that involved an „island”, some „villagers” and a „tanuki”.

„Good, after showing the basic controls, we’ll hop into that game.”

Lisa almost cheered at that, causing Yukina to look at her askance. Both because of the expression and the cheer.

„What?” Lisa asked, confused.

Yukina deliberated what of the two things she should ask. After a few moments, she settled on:

„ _Hop_ into the game? How does one _hop_ into a game?”

For a moment, every part of Lisa’s face widened as if she got shocked. Then, she looked away, scratching the back of her neck.

„Ahahahaha, it’s just a figure of speech. Kinda picked it up from Ako. It just means we’ll start the game.”

„Ah, is that so?” Yukina asked semi-rhetorically. „The hopping gave an interesting image.”

„Ahaha, yeah, it sure does. Anyway, let’s go with the explanations. Pay close attention because you’ll need to know this if you want to play yourself.”

„Play... myself?”

Lisa gave Yukina the closest equivalent of the stink eye she could muster. It was not very effective given that her face was not well suited to looking any sort of angry. She could do terrifying when she was genuinely angry, but otherwise it didn’t work. Still, it raised the question in Yukina. Did she want to play this thing? She had no real idea. Her interest in this whole thing was already flimsy, more based on Lisa herself than the game. And yet... well, perhaps it wouldn’t be bad to try and play it. NFO didn’t work out, but that wasn’t a scenario that doomed the whole venture.

„Okay, I will pay my utmost attention.”

„That’s all I ask.” Lisa replied with a satisfied smile. Suddenly, Yukina wasn’t sure if she was hot because of the AC in the room or due to something else. It had to have been the AC. Lisa always turned it on during cold days.

But why was it that her body felt so hot then, rather than the room?

„Okay, Yukina,” Lisa began after having shifted herself in her space, which caused Yukina to snap back to attention, „here’s how the Switch works.”

What followed was a pretty thorough and overall easy to understand instruction. Yukina hadn’t held anything like a controller since she was a child, and the ones for the Switch were... on the unique side. Still, they were rather comfortable after a while of Lisa showing with her example how to use them and having Yukina use them as well just to go through the menus and options and everything else.

Finally satisfied after all that, Lisa declared that it was finally time for the game to be played. She scrolled sideways on the screen until she found it. _Animal Crossing: New Horizons_ was the game’s name. When Yukina asked if that’s the game everyone’s been talking about, Lisa replied affirmatively. Once the game loaded, Lisa explained the basics of how to play it with her own character and current progress. Yukina had no way to judge, but it felt like some pretty extensive and thought out progress overall given the development. From what Lisa had said, the island was practically without anything at the start. Lisa’s island, however, was extensively modified, with a house instead of a tent, several little people milling about and a nice little garden that seemed cultivated in a very Lisa-like way.

„Okay, if you got all that, we should make you a character.” Lisa said after a while, pushing the Switch into Yukina’s hands again. „Since we’re using one Switch, you will appear on my island. You’ll be able to do just about all the things I do, eventually, but you’ll start off just like I did initially. Don’t worry, I’ll be able to support you all the way through! But we’ll have to take turns playing for it to work properly.”

„I don’t start with my own island?” Yukina asked. She figured a new game meant a fresh slate from what Lisa told her.

„Ahaha, in most games, that would be the case. This game, however, has one island per Switch, so you have to go to my island. I hope that’s alright with you.”

Was it Yukina’s imagination or was Lisa nervous? She seemed to be squirming an awful lot currently by Yukina’s side.

„Of course it is. I was merely wondering about it.” Yukina replied, after which Lisa let out a visible sigh of relief. „In fact, it’ll be very helpful to start on your island. I trust you’ll take good care of me, as always.”

„O-Of course I will!” Lisa said, turning her head towards the Switch and nodding intently. „We should start then! With your character creation, I mean.”

Yukina didn’t understand the reasoning behind Lisa’s current actions, but chose to drop it. Instead, she took the Switch in one hand while Lisa held it in the other hand. The character creation screen turned up soon and Lisa explained all the options it had. Since it was rather uncomfortable to have to keep her other arm for support, Yukina leaned onto Lisa, her head against Lisa’s while her eyes were kept firmly on the screen. That caused Lisa to momentarily freeze again. The temperature in the room also seemed to rise again, especially Lisa’s soft, almost unnoticeable in most cases perfume became all too noticeable...

And then she spotted fate. Yes. Fate was on the screen. It was calling to Yukina. She could not resist. She did not want to resist. It was the thing that would have made the whole game worth playing through even if everything else was bad.

„Lisa.” she began simply.

„Yes, Yukina?”

„I need that. I absolutely need that.”

„Need what?” Lisa asked before looking at which item Yukina was pointing. „Oh, the cat ears? Haha, that’s so you, Yukina.”

„Not really.”

„I have known you since you were five, Yukina. I know how much you love cats.”

„I, I like cats a normal amount.”

„If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought it was Kasumi looking at the cat-like villagers with the stars that appeared in your eyes.”

„There weren’t any stars in my eyes.”

Lisa looked at her askance. _Again_.

„Sure, sure. Anyway, yeah, let’s go with the cat ears. Let’s see if we can get you something cat-like as well. This game gives a lot of options to upload your own designs.”

„That is a perfectly acceptable idea.” Yukina said, giddy at the thought that she might make her cartoon-looking character look as close to a cat as possible. Eventually, after some internet searching for good images, her character had a cat tail as well as cat paws on both hands and feet. Sadly, the option to make herself fully look like a character didn’t exist... yet. Lisa assured her people would eventually figure something out, but that it was out of the means of Yukina and Lisa herself at the moment.

Yukina was satisfied with this much. More than satisfied, even. She started her own adventure in the game with high spirits, animatedly talking to Lisa about it and asking questions about the game, how to make things work, how dialogue worked, all of that good stuff. Imagining herself in the character on the screen was more fun than she imagined.

And then Lisa would get her turn, as they agreed, and do her things while helping Yukina on her end. It was fun watching Lisa play too, surprisingly so, especially in the moments she talked to the in-the-screen Yukina. They had to take a break for lunch afterwards, but immediately after that, it was Yukina’s turn again. It took effort, but she slowly got more and more familiarized with the game. She got so focused during her turns that she didn’t notice the time until the outside world began darkening more. It was mid afternoon at this point, almost four. Yukina yawned... and had to dismiss Lisa’s concern that she was getting sleepy. She was just about to finish decorating her new room!

But, eventually, she did give Lisa the Switch back once it was Lisa’s turn. Her eyelids were getting heavier, but she did her best to keep paying attention. Lisa was soft under her. Maybe shifting so her head would be on Lisa’s shoulder would be better? She did that and realized that that was true. She could more easily pay attention to the game then. The music and Lisa’s breathing were just perfect...

...

..............................

Lisa had just about finished with her latest add-on when she noticed Yukina was asleep.

„Shoot... she would have liked to see it.” she whispered aloud softly as she watched her most precious friend lightly snoring on her shoulder. Really, as adorable Animal Crossing was, seeing Yukina so unguarded and soft was another plane of existence of adorable.

And a perfect time to tease her a bit.

„Hey, Yukina,” she began whispering again, „did you know you can get married in Animal Crossing with a player that plays with you?”

Yukina didn’t react. Well, at least this fancy would give her nice dreams.

„We could get married too, you know? Have one house together on this island, manage it together... It’ll be perfect. Of course, if it’s what you want. It’s not an easy commitment to get married in a game!

Ahaha, if only...”

It was then that Yukina decided to stir a bit and say:

„If it was you, Lisa... I would be fine... with that...”

Lisa’s whole mind and body went into overload. She froze, quietly having turned towards Yukina to see if she was actually awake. But, Yukina kept softly breathing in and out, giving no indication that she was awake. Lisa knew Yukina well enough to know how she’d look when pretending to sleep. Yukina was a terrible liar to boot.

_But so am I._ , she thought while waiting for a few more minutes. After they passed and Yukina kept sleeping, Lisa groaned as lightly as she could and put her face in her hands.

„Aaaa, Yukina, you’re so unfair for saying something like that to me, even asleep.” she murmured. Now she couldn’t help but imagine marrying Yukina in real life... how amazing that would be. So amazing that she could literally dream about it... Aaaaahn...

Lisa rested her head against Yukina’s, the Switch in her lap forgotten. She hoped Yukina’s dream was as nice as the one Lisa was thinking of right now. Of them together, always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bandori characters playing AC or Doom Eternal list:
> 
> Popipa:   
> Kasumi - only AC, never Doom(too scared)  
> Arisa - same as Kasumi   
> O-Tae - both, plays AC in a sinister way  
> Rimi - Doom Eternal, #1 demon slayer   
> Saaya - both 
> 
> Afterglow:  
> Ran - AC, forces everyone to play through doom after Moca calls her a coward enough times  
> Moca - both, whatever she's in the mood for  
> Himari - AC, dies from having to play Doom  
> Tomoe - whatever Himari plays  
> Tsugumi - both, depending on what stress relief she needs
> 
> Pastel*Palettes:   
> Aya - AC is just a nice, cute game, you know?   
> Maya - plays both, ends up nerding about game sound design so just starts researching that  
> Eve - bushido's the fuck out of both games   
> Hina - buys Doom, ends up playing AC via Sayo and becomes super into it   
> Chisato - plays Doom for an action role 
> 
> Roselia:  
> Yukina - gets a bit into AC via Lisa, has to be taught everything  
> Lisa - AC is the perfect relaxing game and can do so much cute fashion  
> Rinko - both, plays min/max type with Ako  
> Ako - both, min/maxes both games with Rinko  
> Sayo - initially buys AC for stress relief, ends up using Doom for it instead
> 
> HHW:   
> Kokoro - ends up playing Doom Eternal after suits make a mod that makes demons killed smile   
> Hagumi - AC because killing anything is bad and sad   
> Kaoru - AC because there is too much suffering in this world and we should yearn to be happy(read: scared shitless)   
> Misaki - Doom Eternal, plays with Rimi   
> Kanon - AC because cute animals 
> 
> RAS:  
> Chu2 - plays Doom on big screen with best surround sound  
> Pareo - AC, doesn't go near Chu2 when she plays Doom  
> Rei - anything O-Tae plays  
> Masuki - AC, is super into how cute it is  
> Rokka - Doom Eternal :)
> 
> Morfonica:  
> Mashiro: plays AC around others, forces herself to go through Doom in an effort to change herself so she stomachs it by playing level by level with frequent breaks  
> Minami: plays AC to seem normal to others despite being way more interested in Doom  
> Touko: plays AC cause gyaru and doesn't play much, AC is chill  
> Tsukushi: plays both  
> Rui: what is a game


End file.
